


Sly Little Thing

by Anarchist_Puppet_on_Strings (StarlightXNightmare)



Series: Let Me Help Pick Up the Pieces [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/Anarchist_Puppet_on_Strings
Summary: “Marvin ascends into his true form as a mighty cat queen and declares no sadness in this house” -MooMoo





	Sly Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is so pure

Shifters were an ancient line of magicians from so many years ago it’s uncountable. There used to be powerful families of shifters who had married regular magicians, their children born with both the ability to shift and the capability to use magic. Eventually people began to fear magicians and shifters were persecuted along with magic users. With the declining population of magicians, it was inevitable shifters began to die off. **  
**

Legend has it that if a shifter goes for too long without shifting, they lose touch with their wild side and lose it forever. Of course, nobody’s really tested that theory.

Marvin’s nonna told him that he was one of the few shifters left alive to this day. Something about previous shifter lineage in the family generations back and how his magic must’ve clicked and activated something in his blood. Unfortunately, there’s not much left on shifters due to most the art, books, and music on the topic being destroyed. That meant tests were being done on live shifters. Nothing bad or anything, just trying to understand the magic subset more.

He’s aware of three other registered shifters—a stag, an owl, and a hare—but there could very well be a few more under the radar. He’s pretty sure he heard a rumor in the magic community that a new shifter had been registered recently. Some young teen—a wolf or whatever.

Admittedly, he didn’t shift often. Shifting normally meant using the magic in your blood to change your form, meaning magicians were unable to perform spells in animal form. However there was something liberating about lying in a sunspot or curled up in someone’s lap. It truly was a unique experience.

Speaking of curling up in somebody’s lap…

His dark blue eyes locked on his target and narrowed. The man was blissfully unaware to what was about to happen next.

Marvin stared at Schneep for a moment, watching as he flipped the page to his book and settled further into the recliner. His gray blue eyes framed behind his rectangle glasses were narrowed in thought, frown etched into his face. He looked… there was something sad about his aura—tired and hurt. It seemed awfully subdued and more so than usual.

Marvin made his decision there. There would be no sadness here today.

He stalked up to the chair, fluffy tail swishing behind him. He meowed, staring up at the other with wide eyes.

There was no reaction.

He meowed again, batting at his pant leg.

Not a twitch.

He swatted the cane leaning against the side of the chair, watching the other man for a reaction when it clattered noisily to the hardwood floor.

Again, there was nothing.

Giving up trying to be nice about this, Marvin settled into a crouch and sprang onto the arm of the chair, startling the other.

“Wh-what? Marvin!”

The cat paid him no heed and instead crawled into his lap, standing in front of the book. He kneaded the man’s legs before plopping down. He stared up at the man and mewed softly.

“What? Do you want something?” Henrik asked. He sounded tired.

Marvin reached up and bapped his lips lightly.

Henrik sighed, running his long fingers through the cat’s long white fur. “This what you wanted? Pets?”

He closed his eyes and purred happily.

“Such a pretty kitty,” the other said. That earned an eye cracked open curiously.

“Look at you… long white fur, gorgeous blue eyes, little pink nose, that air of superiority,” he teased.

Marvin huffed dismissively, however something warm inside his chest threatened to burst… pride. He rasped his sandpapery tongue over the other’s hand.

“Quite needy today, hmmm?”

The cat all but melted when Henrik scooped him up in his arms, cradling him close. He continued to purr, head tilted back as the spot behind his ear got scratched. He cracked an eye open again and saw Henrik’s face being less tired and more content. He rubbed his head against Henrik’s cheek and smiled at the chuckle the other let out.

Henrik smiled faintly, stroking his back. “Was this your plan? To get attention? You have it now, sly little thing.”

Marvin only rumbled in response. His plan had worked. The sad look on the doctor’s face had been banished.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to MooMoo for coming up with a better summary than I ever could


End file.
